The Promised Land
by Lupiesden
Summary: Aerith really only needed one person to comfort her in the end.


**Okay, here's a fic centering mostly on Aerith, but also centered on Zerith too. I personally love this pairing and though I don't mind Clerith, this pairing seems to have something better for me.**

**I don't really care what the Novella, _Maiden Who Travelled The Planet_, says either, heh heh.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Silence. It enveloped her, much like the fog that drifted across the glimmering lake at times, moving through the trunks of the white, sparkling trees around.

But just as a breeze breaks the fog, the voices broke her silence. Thousands of voices, millions, all whispering, all praying with her. Her face remained serene even as she pushed and struggled within, pushing herself to the limit, searching.

_Planet, I need your guidance, I need your strength, hear the call of your Ancient!_

She clasped her hands even tighter, feeling the weight of the materia among her hair and her beloved pink ribbon. Given to her, what seemed like so long ago....

_Please... hear me Planet._

One of the faded pink ends of the ribbon tickled the back of her neck. It reminded her of the way it had felt the very first time it had been tied on, by a young SOLDIER who had warmed her heart and soul in a way she didn't realise possible.

_There._

It flooded her. The Planet's life force, running from the deepest part of her being, ready for her call. Aerith raised her head slightly, drawing from the white materia. She was so close, and the spell was at hand. She suddenly felt another presence, disconnected thoughts flowing with the voices of the Lifestream.

_Zack...?_

No, it was similar, but wrong in too many ways. The young Ancient felt the impending danger immediately, but, there was no fear. Aerith already knew her time was almost at an end, so what use was there worrying about it?

_I... I am almost there. Thankyou Planet..._

Waves of confusion rocked her, mingled with veiled tendrils of hatred, flooding from the poor, confused warrior before her. His spirit had merged with another's cracked memories and his possessor's thoughts, threatening to spill into Aerith's focused state. She felt sorrow for her friend, wishing

_Holy..._

And the force left her, streaming into the Planet's Core, running back into the lifestream, along with the Holy spell she'd prayed for, ready to protect the Planet from destruction.

She felt Sephiroth's presence, the exact moment as his sword plunged through her back. She felt herself slip away as the blade went straight through her body; the last thing she could sense was her ribbon coming loose.

*

*

*

_Where am I?_

Wherever it was was, it was very, very bright. Aerith could catch glimpses of glittering waves, of tendrils of soft green light moving about her, and of people, lots of people. But everything was silent.

_I'm... I'm dead, aren't I?_

She felt a sudden despair grip at her heart. No, she couldn't be dead, she couldn't be. The Planet wouldn't kill off the last Ancient would it? Aerith then remembered it wasn't up to the Planet much anymore, and desperately wondered where her resolve had gone. She felt like crying, so that someone might come and comfort her; tell her that everything would be alright. It made her feel ashamed, but right now, it was all she wanted.

_Hey, don't worry about it Aerith!_

Before she could tell who, or what, had spoken to her, she fell. It was a very strange feeling, falling when she truly had no sense of what was up and what was down. The green light dissipated, and the white glare faded.

She was standing in a field of flowers; flowers that were very much like the ones she grew in her church. She already felt comforted standing amongst her familiar friends, but still felt very alone at the same time.

_Oh man, Aerith! You didn't forget about me did you?_

Aerith spun around, frantically searching for where his voice had spoken from. Of course, she had never been alone...

_Guess I'll have to jolt your memory then!_

Aerith was almost crying now.

"Zack!" she cried, searching for his warm, open face as tears began to gather in her eyes, "Zack, where are you?"

_It had been too long... since she had last heard him..._

"Look up," Zack replied, somewhere above her.

Aerith gazed upwards, watching as Zack drifted, wait, no, landed beside her. She immediately saw the difference in him, but it was so unexpected she was silenced.

Zack almost seemed to be at attention as he stood before her, seeming to wait for a reaction. Aerith lauched herself at him, hugging him as hard as she could.

"Woah Aerith!" Zack cried, hugging her back, "I didn't realise I was missed that much.' Aerith made a noise that was somewhere in between a sob and a laugh.

"Don't be silly," she said softly, looking at him, "I missed you more every day." She gave him another hug, before breaking away to study him.

"Zack," she said curiously, reaching out her hand, "are those, _wings_?

"Yeah!" Zack replied; Aerith could tell he was very excited about them, "do you like them?"

It was an odd question, she thought as she ran one of her hands over the white feathers, but she could see the answer was important to him, no matter how nonchalant he made it seem.

"They're beautiful Zack," she said quietly, watching Zack's face light up. She grinned and added, "but do you actually need them right now?"

Zack gave her a puppy dog look. "You're just like Angeal," he mock-complained, "he said I was a show-off."

Aerith heard him mutter "just because my wings are bigger than his..." to himself and giggled.

"That's because you are a show-off Zachary Fair!" she said, pushing him playfully.

"Hey!" he cried, "don't step on the flowers!"

This rendered Aerith silent as she realised just how far they'd come, just how much time had past since Zack fell through her church roof. Fallen into her life.

"I really missed you Zack," she said, hugging him again, "so much."

"I missed you too Aerith," he replied, unnaturally quiet.

"I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Aerith."

Aerith didn't know how long they stood there, in each other's arms. She didn't care. All she knew was that her work was done in her old life, and now she passed on to a new one.

_Thankyou... Planet._

"Hey... Zack?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Aerith slowly looked up at him and Zack moved his head so their eyes met.

"Where can I get some wings?"

* * *

**Okay that's it for this fic, hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably do some more Zerith in the future.**

**Lupiesden**


End file.
